


10 simples reglas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Honor, Introspection, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty, Rules, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Seguía estando en pie contras todas las leyes humanas, cuando piernas ajenas habrían cedido bajo el peso de las heridas, cuando cualquier ser realmente viviente habría saludado la muerte como una bendición, yo luchaba. Luchaba para una esperanza, luchaba para tener éxito de ver el camino enfrente a mí, para perseguirlo, para encontrar en eso, en fin, un premio.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)





	10 simples reglas

**10 Simples Reglas**

Cada caballero tenía sus reglas. Yo no soy diferente. Tenía mis fieles notas, tomadas durante años y reunidas en diez normas que se habrían servido para realizas un sueño, para ser lo que siempre había deseado. Un hombre digno de este nombre.

_Primera regla. Nunca das la espalda a tu enemigo. _

Siempre luchaba con la ansiedad de ser atacado a la espalda, como se durante cualquiera momento la muerte pudiera llegar, con paso silencioso, lista a tomarme. Sin embargo, contra mis expectativas, nunca había ocurrido, mi cuerpo seguía vagando por los bosques, desenvainando la espada cada vez fuera necesario, perseguido por un alma sin aliento que se daba perfectamente cuenta de la ruina perpetrada bajo sus ojos.

Y de esa manera el brazo seguía rastreando gargantas con la navaja y el cerebro rechazaba de oler ese podrido olor de muerte, una muerte que sabía ser necesaria. Siempre para una causa que parecía ser justa.

_Segunda regla. Nunca cedas. _

Seguía estando en pie contras todas las leyes humanas, cuando piernas ajenas habrían cedido bajo el peso de las heridas, cuando cualquier ser realmente viviente habría saludado la muerte como una bendición, yo luchaba. Luchaba para una esperanza, luchaba para tener éxito de ver el camino enfrente a mí, para perseguirlo, para encontrar en eso, en fin, un premio.

Sin embargo, estaba muy consciente del hecho que había sacado por mí mismo esa recompensa tiempo atrás, cuando había partido para buscar un Lancelot mejor, un hombre que aún tenía que probar a sí mismo la veracidad de su ser, y la pureza de su alma. Un hombro que no estaba seguro siguiera existiendo.

_Tercera regla. Persigue tu meta. _

Esos ojos negros más que el carbón perseguían mis sueños como dos estrellas muertas que por alguna razón creía de tener que seguir mirando. No iba a tener paz hasta que no hubiera averiguado su salvación, hasta que no hubiera sabido que Guinevere estaba bien, que había conseguido un atisbo de felicidad en este mundo que no conoce ya que dolor y aflicción.

Por eso cada mañana me levantaba, por eso seguía luchando. Sólo para saber que ella estaba bien y que, quizás, en su corazón seguía guardando el recuerdo de ese fallido caballero, que seguía llevándola en el suyo.

_Cuarta regla. Nunca mires atrás. _

Detrás de mí sólo había sombras de un pasado cerca, que seguían incumbiendo sobre de mí como si sólo esperaran de atacarme. De noche, durante el sueño turbulento, veía todo lo a que había renunciado, mientras mis razones comenzaban a vacilar como si no hubieran tenido derecho de existir.

La fama y la gloria se habían alejado en el nombre de una lealtad en que seguís estúpidamente creyendo.

Sin embargo, no había espacio para los recuerdos, ni por los arrepentimientos. Aún tenía todo de demostrar a Arthur y Uther Pendragon, pero sobre todo tenía que mostrar a mí mismo que estaba digno de ser lo que siempre había deseado.

_Quinta regla. Enfrenta tus miedos. _

Ni siquiera se me permitía de sentir temor en mi batalla personal.

No habría necesitado otras armas que el coraje, sabiendo bien que espada, escudo y armadura sólo eran la fachada de un hombre perfectamente consciente de lo que enfrentaba.

Hierro más sólido no me habría ayudado si hubiera permitido a mí mismo de vacilar, aún sólo por un momento, enfrente a cualquier enemigo. Yo era el arma, yo era la solución por ese enigma llamado sino, que me había llevado hasta tierras desconocidas, sólo para luego erradicarme con una violencia inaudita.

Prisionero de la fatalidad.

_Sexta regla. Siempre sea desperdiciable._

Nunca había querido ser un caballero por ese sentido de arrogancia que probablemente impregna todos los seres humanos. Yo quería ser caballero por la razón peor: la justicia. Veía personas más débiles que mí, y casi tenía éxito de anular mi ser. Me hacía transparente, sin sustancia, casi un fantasma para los que me rodeaban. La mano invisible que guiaba su salvación, que doblaba su destino a su propia voluntad. Nunca he tenido un agradecimiento durante mi existencia, pero de esta manera me he salvado por el arrepentimiento. Yo no estaba mejor que ellos, sólo mejor entrenado para un destino inevitable.

_Séptima regla. Lucha de frente, obedece a ciegas._

Habría obedecido a mi amo en el momento que habría tenido uno. Hasta que seguía siendo libre de derramar sangre gratuita, iba a perseguir la voz de mi instinto, ese susurro casi imperceptible que sentía constantemente en mi oreja, y que seguía diciéndome que aún existía un futuro, que existía para mí. A eso obedecía, día tras día, batalla tras batalla, sólo para justificar una existencia entrelazada en el tejido de la misma muerte. No había otro capaz de someterme, ni la voz de hombres corruptos ni miedo en mi mirada. Nada que iba a prohibirme de volver a ese campo de batalla que para un verdadero caballero es todo el mundo.

_Octava regla. Eres sirvo de tu espada. _

Recordaba claramente el día cuando Uther había apoyado la navaja en mi hombro. Sentía casi la fuerza de esa espada atravesarme la carne, hasta tocar un alma que había decretado perdida. Sin embargo, habría tenido que saber que estaba vivo, así como iba a quedarme hasta que el peso de esa espada dejaba su marca en mí. Hasta que no hubiera tenido memoria tangible de haber cruzado los umbrales de Camelot.

Hasta que estaba consciente que, aun por un periodo mínimo, había sido sirvo de mi espada, una espada que sólo pertenecía al reino que iba a defender. Por muy, muy pocas lunas.

_Nona regla. Siempre enfrenta la muerte. _

Era mi regla preferida. Recuerdo de habérmela impuesta en el momento exacto cuando había salido de Camelot, y no había salido con los honores que habría deseado, pero que admitía de no merecer.

Desde ese día, cada mañana me despertaba sin saber si habría vuelto a dormir. Buscaba la muerte con tanta pericia que a menudo me he preguntado si en realidad no la añorara.

La muerte que me habría redimido por el pecado de querer intensamente algo que nunca podía obtener. La muerte que me habría sacado por su cara, que cada noche infestaba mis sueños mejores. La muerte que me habría hecho el fantasma que era ya.

_Decima regla. Sigue las reglas, pero aprende a pensar. _

Mis fieles notas, los que un día, quizás, me habrían hecho caballero de Camelot. Las que perseguía y que a veces me divertía a contradecir. Mías las reglas, mías las excepciones.

Excepciones que estaban empedrando el camino hacia un destino inseguro, pero que yo querría encontrar más que todo. Habían sido las excepciones a llevarme a Camelot, a conocer a Arthur, a Merlin, a Gaius... a conocer a Guinevere. Y si el premio por la ilegalidad era tan atractivo, esas reglas que me había impuesto sólo tenían la suerte de seguir siendo rotas.

Una tras una, iba a tener diez veces esa felicidad que también corresponde a un hombre que no es nada más que el fantasma de sí mismo. 


End file.
